Adieu, toi qui fus mon ami
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: [Oneshot]. POV de Sasuke. Après son combat contre Naruto, Sasuke est le seul à rester debout. Que va t il choisir ? Amitié, amour et soutien . . . ou vengeance, haine et massacres ?


**Titre :** Adieu, toi qui fus mon ami

- Sasuke : oO "J'ai un ami, moi ?"

- Moi : "Ouais, ça m'étonne aussi."

**Auteur :** Sesshy's wife ou Sesshy-girl

- Sasuke : "Ces deux pseudo sont absurdes !"

- Moi : "Maieuh . . . !"

**Genre :** Disons une introspection un piti peu tristounette sur les bords d'un pauvre ch'tit ninja complètement paumé.

- Sasuke : --' "C'est moi le pauvre ch'tit ninja paumé ?"

-Moi : _Fière. _"Ouais !" :D

**Couple :** Aucun. Ou un sous-entendu NarutoXSakura.

- Sasuke : "Tant mieux. Comme ça la bonbon arrêtera de me coller ! J'en avais marre de l'avoir sous ma semelle depuis tout ce temps."

- Moi : O.O "T'en es méchant avec Sakura-chan . . . C'est pas parce qu'elle a les cheveux _roses _qu'il faut la traiter comme ça !"

**Résumé :** Le jeune ninja paumé a décidé de suivre Orochimaru, complètement obsédé par son histoire de vengeance. Naruto et compagnie partent à sa poursuite mais finalement seul Naruto parvient jusqu'au jeune homme. S'ensuit alors un combat qui a pour but le retour ou la trahison, tout déprendra du vainqueur. Au final, Sasuke est le seul à rester debout. Que va-t-il choisir ? Amitié, amour et soutien . . . ou vengeance, haine et massacres ? POV de Sasuke.

- Sasuke : --' "Tu recommences encore avec ton ninja paumé."

- Moi : "C'est parce que t'es qu'un pauvre ch'tit ninja paumé, j'y peux rien."

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto. Et ce n'est malheureusement pas moi ! T.T

- Sasuke : "Tant mieux !"

- Moi : "Tais-toi ! On me paierait, je ne voudrais même pas de toi !"

- Sasuke : _Mode Sharingan on. _"Sur un autre ton ok ?"

- Moi : "Oh c'est fou ce que tu peux me faire peur . . ."

- Sasuke : _Toujours mode Sharingan on. _"Me cherche pas, sinon . . ."

- Moi : "Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire un caca nerveux ? Espèce de sale mioche qui se la pête !"

- Sasuke : "Tu vas mourir !" _Bruit du Chidori._

- Moi : "Kyaaaa ! Sesshômaru, à l'aide !" _Prend mon portable._ o.O "Nani ? Comment ça votre correspondant n'est pas joignable pour le moment ? C'est toujours quand on a besoin d'eux qu'on ne peut pas les joindre ! Les mecs !" _Voit Sasuke qui se rapproche à tout vitesse._ "Bon et bien . . . Bonne lecture et à toute à l'heure, si je suis encore en vie ! Bye !" _Part en courant._

- Sasuke : "Reviens tout de suite !"

- Moi : "Même pas en rêve !" :p

* * *

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

**Adieu, toi qui fus mon ami**

_'Tue-le !'_

Penché au-dessus d'un Naruto évanouit, Sasuke ne bougeait plus. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait vaincu, lui, son rival du premier jour. L'abruti qui se prétendait meilleur que lui, l'idiot qui avait dit ne jamais s'être sentit inférieur alors qu'il aurait dû. Le résultat de ce match le prouvait bien, non ? C'était lui le plus fort. Oui, il était le meilleur, comme toujours.

Et puis comment un cancre aurait-il pu le battre lui, qui avait toujours été le premier de sa classe ? Lui qui était si doué. Lui que les filles idôlatraient et que les professeurs complimentaient. Lui qui avait tout en apparence pour être heureux.

Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas le comprendre, ils étaient trop différents, comme le jour et la nuit. Lui, le ninja de l'ombre, brun comme une nuit sans lune, avec des yeux du plus profond et du plus intense des noirs. Lui, le jeune homme sérieux, mystérieux, parlant peu, cultivé, avec une éducation.

Alors lui qui était si différent, lui le ninja de la lumière avec ses cheveux flamboyants comme le soleil de midi, lui avec ses yeux bleus comme le ciel le plus pur sans nuages, lui l'éternel cancre, le pitre, le mal élevé . . . comment, alors que tout les séparait, comment aurait-il pu le comprendre ?

Pourtant la pâle blancheur de la lune n'est rien sans l'éclat aveuglant du soleil. L'obscurité de la nuit n'est rien sans la luminosité du jour. La fraîcheur de l'astre nocturne n'est rien sans la chaleur de l'astre du jour. L'un complétait l'autre. L'un n'était rien sans l'autre. Comme lui et Naruto . . .

_'Tue-le !'_

Leur seul point commun était la solitude qu'avait engendré la perte de leur famille. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, même elle était différente. Naruto avait toujours souhaité s'intégrer et faire partie de la masse en faisant sans cesse des pitrerie. Alors que lui, lui il avait choisit d'éviter tout contact avec le monde car personne n'était en mesure de le comprendre.

De le comprendre lui qui avait tout perdu, et ce à cause d'une seule personne. Itachi Uchiwa, son frère aîné. Un frère qu'il avait idôlatré depuis sa tendre enfance, un frère à qui il avait toujours souhaité ressembler. Jusqu'à ce que le cauchemar commence. Alors lui, le petit garçon joyeux et souriant s'était transformé en jeune homme froid et distant, méprisant ses camarades. Un jeune homme remplit de haine, d'une haine farouche, le seul sentiment qui le maintenait en vie. Jamais plus un sourire n'avait réussit à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Une parole gentille ou un compliment non plus d'ailleurs. Ne parlons même pas de gratitude et de remerciements.

_'Tue-le !'_

Mais du jour où le destin l'avait placé dans l'équipe de Naruto et Sakura, à partir de ce jour, il avait fini par réussir à s'en sortir petit à petit. La force de l'amitié du tourbillon blond et celle de l'amour de la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses l'avaient finalement sorti des ténèbres dans lesquelles il vivait. Grâce à eux, sa carapace protectrice s'était peu à peu effritée et il avait commencé à ouvrir son coeur. Il avait alors entr'aperçu une nouvelle vie pour lui, une façon de dépasser la tragédie de son passé . . . Comme si les rayons du soleil l'atteignaient et le réchauffaient pour la première fois, lui qui n'avait connu que la noirceur et le froid . . .

Jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru fasse son apparition. Là, il s'était remit à douter. La haine l'avait de nouveau envahi et il avait suivit le quartet du sanin invocateur de serpents. Il avait été attiré comme une guêpe par un pot de confiture par le pouvoir et la force qu'il lui avait fait miroiter. Aveuglé par sa rage et son envie de tuer Itachi, il n'avait pas réfléchit bien longtemps. Si Orochimaru pouvait l'aider à accomplir ce pourquoi il vivait, peu lui importait le prix à payer. Même s'il devait tout sacrifier pour en arriver là. Même s'il devait perdre tout ce qu'il avait réussit à reconstruire à Konoha. Même si pour cela il devait perdre son âme et sa vie. Sa vengeance primait sur tout le reste.

Même les larmes de Sakura et sa déclaration n'avaient pu l'arrêter. Elle l'avait supplié de rester, jurant qu'elle ferait tout pour le rendre heureux. Devant son refus, elle avait même été jusqu'à lui proposer de partir avec lui pour l'aider dans sa vengeance. Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle était encore bien plus faible que Naruto. Elle ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité, juste un boulet à sa cheville. Il en avait cependant été plus touché qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre et il avait douté. Oui, il pouvait se l'avouer maintenant, la jeune fille avait réussit à le faire douter de se qu'il allait entreprendre. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Peut-être une fraction de seconde. Une seconde maximum. Guère d'avantage.

_'Tue ton meilleur ami . . . Tue-le !'_

Revenant à la réalité, le jeune homme baissa la tête et regarda ses mains pour constater avec effarement qu'elles tremblaient, refusant de saisir un simple kunaï. Enfin il était vrai qu'il était exténué. Il allait se reposer un peu et il pourrait mettre fin aux jours de Naruto un peu plus tard. Et si le cancre faisait mine de se réveiller, il l'assomerait pour éviter un nouveau combat. C'était un peu lâche, il devait l'admettre mais il devait se ménager pour le moment. La route pour acquérir la force que lui avait promise Orochimaru ne serait pas aussi calme que la vie qu'il avait menée à Konoha. Non, la voie qu'il avait choisit de suivre allait être longue et pénible. Et lorsqu'il serait plus fort que Itachi . . .

_'Toi et moi sommes semblables. Tu as le même regard que moi, rempli de soif de puissance, de haine et d'envie de meurtre. Exactement le même . . . Un regard qui crie vengeance, qui réclame la mort de celui qui t'a plongé dans l'enfer de la solitude.'_

C'était ce que lui avait dit Gaara, lors de l'examen chûnin. Une ressemblance ? Oui, il avait pu relever une certaine similitude entre eux, même si le ninja du sable était plus proche de Naruto qui l'avait lui même avoué. Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi et cela ne l'intéressait pas. C'était autre chose qui retenait son attention. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu tuait pour prouver son existence aux yeux du monde, il tuait pour vivre. Lui, Sasuke, allait devoir tuer pouvoir rester en vie, il allait tuer pour vivre. Car depuis ce jour où tout avait basculé pour lui, ce fut sa seule préoccupation : il devait tuer son frère pour rester en vie tout en devenant plus fort, pour expulser hors de lui cette infection qui le grignotait peu à peu de l'intérieur.

_'Tue-le !'_

Sasuke força sa main à descendre le long de sa cuisse pour aller ramasser le kunaï de son adversaire. Le jeune homme brun sourit en pensant que l'arme qu'il lui avait dérobé au début de leur combat allait finalement tout achever. Naruto allait périr par sa propre lame, quelle cruelle iroine que celle du destin. Surtout qu'il était sûr de l'avoir vu tomber dans l'eau . . . Mais il fallait avouer que leur effrontement avait été d'une rare violence . . .

Le jeune homme s'imagina trancher la gorge de son camarade allongé devant lui. Il sentait déjà son sang couler sur ses mains, entre ses doigts. Il voyait le liquide chaud et écarlate, le fluide de la vie jaillir hors de son corps tandis qu'il pousserait son dernier soupir, son râle d'agonie. S'il le tuait, que se passerait-il ensuite ? Acquérirait-il instantanément la précieuse pupille ? Ou est-ce qu'il devrait se barbouiller de son sang pour que cela marche ? Ou devrait-il . . . le boire . . . ? Cette pensée lui souleva le coeur. Si seulement il savait comment Itachi s'y était pris, ça aurait été nettement plus facile. Ainsi il aurait pu faire comme lui sans se torturer les méninges.

_'Ne cherche pas à ressembler à ton frère.'_

Lâchant son kunaï, Sasuke comprit que ce ne serait jamais possible. Itachi avait tué son meilleur ami pour acquérir la force. Mais lui, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne le voulait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait tuer Naruto, cela lui était impossible. Rha ! Pourquoi voyait-il encore maintenant cette tronche d'ahuri en train de sourire et de brailler qu'un jour il serait le Hokage de Konoha et que tout le monde reconnaîtrait ainsi sa valeur ? Et surtout, surtout pourquoi souhaitait-il qu'il puisse réaliser son rêve ?

Orochimaru . . . Rejoindre Orochimaru était sa dernière solution. S'il possédait réellement un pouvoir tel qu'il le prétendait, il n'aurait pas besoin de cette pupille pour vaincre son frère. Et il lui prouverait par la même occasion qu'il pourrait réussir à le vaincre sans utiliser les mêmes artifices que lui. Oui, il lui prouverait sa force par un autre moyen. Il lui prouverait qu'il l'avait rattrapé puis dépassé. Itachi verrait alors l'ampleur de cette haine qu'il avait amassé contre lui depuis toutes ces années, comme il le lui avait demandé.

_'Si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour . . . remplis ton coeur de ressentiment ! Hais-moi ! Sauve ta vie lâchement . . . Fuis . . . Fuis ! Accroche-toi à la vie . . .'_

Se laissant tomber sur le sol, Sasuke essaya de respirer lentement et calmement. Son combat contre Naruto avait été très éprouvant. Physiquement comme mentalement. Mais finalement le jeune ninja aux cheveux couleur du soleil avait gagné, à sa façon. Il avait certes perdu le combat du corps, mais il avait gagné le véritable combat, celui du coeur. Pour preuve, lui, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à le tuer alors qu'il avait l'occasion de devenir encore plus fort, d'acquérir le Mangekyou Sharingan et ce, sans faire d'effors. Il lui suffisait juste d'ôter une vie, celle de Naruto, et de le regarder mourir. Mais il ne le pouvait pas . . .

_'Une fois déjà, j'ai tout perdu . . . Je ne veux plus voir mourrir sous mes yeux des amis qui comptent tant pour moi . . .'_

Le jeune homme se reposa encore quelques minutes avant de décider de reprendre la route. Sortant son bandeau de ninja déserteur, il le déposa en douceur dans la main semie-ouverte de Naruto. Il espérait ainsi que le message était clair, que Naruto saisirait ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire comprendre. Il resta encore un moment immobile à contempler son ancien équipier avant de partir sans se retourner.

_'Oublie-moi et renonce à me chercher. Je t'ai laissé la vie sauve aujourd'hui mais cela ne se reproduira peut-être pas une seconde fois. Qui sait qui ou ce que je serais devenu si nos chemins se recroisent un jour ? Ce bandeau représente mon passé, ce que j'étais et ce que je ne serais plus jamais. Garde-le et chéris-le en mémoire de ton ami. Car oui, nous étions amis, et nous le savions mais nous étions trop fiers pour l'avouer à voix haute et en présence de témoins. Mais j'ai choisi ma voie et rien ne pourra m'en détourner. Adieu, soleil éblouissant de Konoha. Je suis sûr que tu feras un Hokage formidable. Adieu, toi qui m'a réappris le sens du mot 'vivre'. Je sais que tu sauras consoler Sakura quand elle apprendra que tu n'as pu ni me convaincre de rentrer ni me ramener. Adieu, toi qui fus mon ami.'_

Owari !

* * *

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

C'est mon tout premier one-shot alors vous m'excuserez s'il n'est pas terrible. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi court. En général ça fait des pages et des pages ! J'ai plein d'idées et je veux toutes les mettre, alors du coup mes fic s'allongent de plus en plus ! lol ! En fait j'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir écrit quelque chose d'aussi court . . . 

Et puis un one-shot . . . en fait c'est plutôt un passage que j'ai tiré d'une fic que j'écris sur Gaara. A un moment Sasuke fait un retour sûr son passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis dit : "Hey ! Mais c'est qu'avec quelques modifications (bon d'accord y'en a eu beaucoup ce qui fait qu'au final quasi tout est différent ! n.n') ça pourrait faire un magnifique one-shot !" Alors voilà. J'epère que vous avez aimé.

- Sasuke : _S'arrête d'un coup et manque de s'étrangler. _"Magnifique one-shot ? Tu te fous de moi là ?" oO

- Moi : _Peinée mais soulagée de devoir arrêter de courir. _"Pourquoi ? Il te plait pas ? J'y ai pourtant mis tout mon coeur. Même si t'es franchement pas mon perso préféré."

- Sasuke : --' "Tu veux ce que je te dises ce qui me plait pas ?"

- Moi : _Sort un calepin._ "Vas-y. Comme ça si je fais un autre one-shot sur toi, j'approfondirai ces points."

- Sasuke : --' "Baka !"

- Moi : _Sort le crayon._ "Grouille-toi un peu, j'ai pas toute la journée moi. Y'en a qui bossent ici." :o

- Sasuke : --' "Alors . . . Premièrement : j'étais obligé de vaincre Naruto, je lui suis tellement supérieur. Deuxièmement : vu comment tu me fais le décrire, on dirait que j'en pince pour lui. Ce qui est absolument faux ! Troisièmement : je tuerais Itachi par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginaux pour assouvir ma vengeance. Quatrièmement : je ne me suis JAMAIS plu à Konoha avec ce village remplit de neuneux. Et cinquièmement : je suis BEAUCOUP trop GENTIL et SENTIMENTAL alors ça ne me plait ABSOLUMENT pas !"

- Moi : _Gratte comme une malade._ "Alors tu disais . . . pas assez gentil et sentimental ? Ca peut s'arranger."

- Sasuke : "Si je t'étrangle, je crois que je rendrais un grand service à la terre entière."

- Moi : "Ouais ouais . . . Cause toujours et bois de l'eau fraîche."

- Sasuke : --'

- Moi : _Relis mon calepin._ "Alors, tous ces points méritent une réponse Voyons . . . Alors premièrement : ton Sharingan te donne un avantage sur Naruto alors c'est de la triche. Bon, lui il a Kyûbi mais il sait pas encore correctement le maîtriser alors disons que vous êtes quittes. Cependant sa technique du Rasengan est plus puissante que ton Chidori. Alors je dis que c'est un coup de chance que tu ais gagné. Deuxièmement : le couple NarutoXSasuke très peu pour moi. Je sais qu'on dit que les opposés s'attirent mais j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de mal à vous imaginer ensemble. En fait, je sais même pas si je te vois avec quelqu'un tout court. Ah si, peut-être avec Orochimaru . . . Ouais, ça pourrait le faire. Troisièmement : ça je n'en doute pas mais en tout cas dans le manga tu laisses Naruto en vie. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure ? Quatrièmement : donc ta famille entière est une neuneu, ton père, ta mère, Itachi, Naruto (bon ça j'en doute pas XD), tous les précédents Hakage, Neji et Hinata (Ah non, j'suis pas d'accord du tout là ! ) etc . . . donc TU es neuneu puisque tu es issu de ce village ! Et cinquièmement . . ."

- Sasuke : --' "T'as réponse à tout ou quoi ?"

- Moi : "Parfaitement ! Et ne me coupe pas la parole comme ça espèce de sale gosse mal élevé !"

- Sasuke : --' _'Un jour, je la tuerais !'_

- Moi : "Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui, et enfin cinquièmement : c'est vrai que je t'ai fait un peu trop gentil . . . Hum . . . Je suppose que c'est parce que t'es à ce moment-là qu'un pauvre ch'tit ninja paumé. Alors les émotions prennent le dessus. C'est vrai que t'attirerais presque la compassion . . . Hum . . . ça le fait pas trop . . ."

- Sasuke : o.O "T'es d'accord avec moi ?"

- Moi : "Juste pour cette fois."

- Sasuke : "Puis-je me permettre une autre remarque ?"

- Moi : oO "T'as appris la politesse en si peu de temps ? Je suis sciée. Prosterne-toi à mes pieds, appelle-moi maître ou Sesshy-girl-sama et ce sera parfait !" XD

- Sasuke : _'Plutôt crever !' _"Je voulais juste savoir d'où t'était venue l'idée gore de me barbouiller de sang ou de me le faire boire. C'est dégeulasse. Surtout qu'on sait pas quelles cochoneries a pu choper Naruto."

- Moi : "Pour l'idée de te faire boire du sang je sais pas. J'te voyais bien avec la bouche toute barbouillée de rouge comme avec une grosse bouche de clown."

- Sasuke : "T'es crade et complètement barge."

- Moi : "Merci du compliment."

- Sasuke : --' "C'en était pas un."

- Moi : "Mais venant de ta part je le prend comme tel."

- Sasuke : --' "Et pour le maquillage ?"

- Moi : "Ah ça ! C'est parce j'ai pensé au beau Hotaru/Luciole (Lulu pour les intimes, pour moi quoi ! ) du manga Samuraï Deeper Kyo. Pour augmenter sa force, il se fait un maquillage au feu de sang. Il est encore plus sexy comme ça." _Bave._ "Même si ça raccourcit sa vie . . ." :(

- Sasuke : "Mais c'est son sang."

- Moi : "Bien sûr. Manquerait plus qu'il se souille avec du sang de quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait chopé une cochonnerie ! J'veux pas qu'il meure à cause du sida ou une autre connerie du même genre."

- Sasuke : "Et moi tu t'en fiche comme de ton premier shuriken."

- Moi : "J'en n'ai jamais eu. Mais je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette."

- Sasuke : --' _'Je m'en doutais . . .' _"J'srais quand même curieux de voir sa tronche."

- Moi : "Rien de plus facile." _Sort d'on ne sait où le manga où Luciole a son plus beau maquillage de sang et pique un kunaï à Sasuke._

- Sasuke : "Hey ! Tu l'as pris quand ?"

- Moi : "Urusei ! J'me concentre !" _Me pique le bout du doigt et fait tomber une goutte de sang sur une image ou Luciole est presque torse nu._

- Sasuke : "T'es conne ! Tu vas le salir !"

- Moi : "Mais que quelqu'un m'apporte du scotch pour lui fermer le clapet à ce lardon !"

- Sasuke : "De quoi ?"

- Moi : "Luciole, je te l'ordonne, viens à moi." _Plisse les yeux tandis qu'une lumière argentée entoure le manga. Une forme émerge lentement du manga et le beau jeune homme blond apparrait enfin._

- Sasuke : o.O "J'y crois pas !"

- Moi : _Yeux en coeur._ "Kyaaa ! Qu'il est beau !"

- Luciole : _Regarde à droite et à gauche avec un air perdu._ "Il est où Kyo ? Et Shinrei ? J'étais en train de me battre . . ."

- Moi : _Toujours les yeux en coeur._ "Lulu, t'es trop beau !"

- Luciole : _Toujours avec son air paumé._ "C'est qui Lulu ? Et toi, t'es qui ? Et le gamin ? Et ils sont où Kyo et Shinrei ? Je veux y retourner ! Je veux me battre !" _Moue boudeuse._

- Sasuke : ". . ."

- Luciole : _Commence à piquer sa crise comme un môme._ "Je veux me battre ! Je veux voir Kyo ! Je veux voir Shinrei ! Je veux me battre !"

- Moi : "C'est bon, je t'y renvoie !" _Lui fait un bisou sur la joue et Luciole disparait comme il est venu. Me tourne alors vers Sasuke._ "Il est beau, hein ? En plus j'ai pu voir son torse musclé ! Et j'adore son maquillage au feu de sang !"

- Sasuke : ". . ."

- Moi : "Keskiya ?"

- Sasuke : "C'était quoi, _ça_ ?"

- Moi : "Bin Luciole."

- Sasuke : "Et il a quel âge ?"

- Moi : "21 ans . . ." '

- Sasuke : _'Il est encore pire que Naruto . . .'_ "Rassure-moi sur un point : son maquillage lui ôte de la vie mais aussi des neurones, hein ? Ou alors il est comme ça de naissance ?"

- Moi : "C'est de naissance. Il est aussi insaisissable que les nuages qui flottent, poussés au gré du vent."

- Sasuke : "Arrête ton char Ben Hur ! Il est débile, c'est tout !"

- Moi : "C'est pas vrai !"

- Sasuke : "Bien sûr que si !"

- Moi : "Non !"

- Sasuke : "Si !"

- Moi : "NON !"

- Sasuke : "SI !"

- Moi : **"NON !"**

- Sasuke : **"SI !"**

- Moi : _L'assome avec un énorme marteau sorti d'on ne sait où pour avoir la paix._ **"Et moi je te dis que non !"** _Range le marteau et repire un grand coup._** "**Ah . . . un peu de silence . . . Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Une ch'tite review onegaï ?" _Puppy eyes._


End file.
